


Family

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: Pacific Rim [6]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Pitfall, hurt/comfort?, they're family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: Mako and Herc find each other after Pitfall.





	Family

As soon as the doors to the Shatterdome doors opened Raleigh and Mako could hear the party raging. It was well deserved, every one of those people had fought tooth and nail to stop the end of the world in their own way and now they were finally safe. Even still, the idea of celebrating caused an ache in the center of Mako’s chest that she couldn’t shake. She had lost her family years ago and, in a way, she had been able to avenge them tonight, but at the cost of the lives of her new family. So many people were gone in just a few hours and there hadn’t been a spare moment to mourn any of them. Luckily for them Mako and Raleigh didn’t have to deal with the party right that second and instead were herded into the medical wing to be checked over.

They were separated into rooms next to each other so they could still feel each other through the wall while still giving the medical team room and privacy enough to do the work they needed to. The usual treatment for pilots. 

It was only about half an hour when the doctors deemed Mako stable, but they wanted her to stay put while the results from a few scans were looked over. Truthfully, she was just happy that she had an excuse not to leave yet. She was left alone in the room and considered going to Raleigh but a knock on the door stopped her. Maybe he had come to her. 

“Come in,” she said. 

It wasn’t Raleigh but Herc in his sling and starring at Mako with a trembling lower lip and red rimmed eyes. She didn’t know which one of them initiated the hug but Mako was off the bed and he was two steps inside the room, hanging on to each other for dear life. In that moment Mako knew that Raleigh had felt the pain she was feeling but that he wasn’t feeling it then, not like she was. Herc was though.

“I am so sorry,” Mako said into Herc’s shoulder.

Herc shook his head into her shoulder. “Don’t you dare. You lost them too.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. It wasn’t the same for her. Stacker hadn’t been her actual father even if she had loved him just as deeply. Chuck hadn’t been her actual brother, but she had loved him like he was. Even if they had been her father and brother, they weren’t her children and she knew that no person should have to bury their child. She also didn’t think he wanted to think about it like that just then. She hugged him tighter and let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a firm supporter of Herc and Stacker raising Mako and Chuck together and Herc is Mako's third dad.


End file.
